iMiss You
by electricstories96
Summary: Based on the song 'I Miss You' by Blink 182, even if you don't know the song, the name speaks for itself, i'm not gonna say more so i dont spoil the ending. T for some language.


**Author's note: Hi, this is my first oneshot, it's based on the song 'I Miss You' by Blink 182. I'm in the middle of another story but thought I'd add this before school starts up again. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.  
><strong>

iMiss You

Freddie's POV:

I wake up sweating profusely; my bed is completely drenched in it. I had that dream again. I had it almost every other day. I think back to the dream and remember it perfectly.

_I'm standing in a valley between two large mountains. I have no idea where I am or what I'm doing, just that It's night, and that I'm very cold. The moon is high in the sky and it is very bright. I look down to see snow everywhere, reflecting the moon light like a giant mirror, I saw very well. I'm shin deep in the stuff when I see movement behind me. I turn and see a large log cabin, with a stone chimney puffing out smoke. I recognize this as my house, our house, but I don't know who we are. I know who I am, but not who makes us we. A yang without my yin. I also notice, that the movement I saw earlier is now beside me again. I slowly turn and see a shadow cast on the snow. But, this isn't my shadow, it is shorter and slimmer, it has long flowing hair, and something else I don't have. This shadow has large wings. I move my hand to my back to search for wings, but the shadow stays still. This becomes too much so I turn away but the shadow moves in front of me. I look down in time to see the shadow detach from me. It flows away on the ground for a few feet then stops and lifts itself up. The shadow is now standing vertically on the ground no more than five feet away. Then, as if someone cast a light on it, the darkness peels back to reveal a smiling face and my heart soars like it has wings of its own. I stand there in awe of the girl before me, with long, bouncy, blonde curls and fiery blue eyes, full of mischief._

_ "Sam." I say happily and her smile grows even wider. "Sam, why do you have wings? Is it Halloween or something?" I ask. She gives me a knowing smirk that says 'No stupid.' Then she points at the cabin and I notice a wreathe hanging on the door. "Oh, it's Christmas." I say to myself more than her. I look back at Sam with her large wings and long white gown I'm noticing for the first time. "So, that would make you an angel." I say and her smile returns bigger and she nods. I take a step closer and so does she. "My angel." I say and continue to walk closer. She gets closer as well and we're only a few feet away now. I reach out a hand and so does she, our hands our about to touch, when there's a large bark from inside the cabin. We both turn and see a large jet-black dog burst through the window. I recognize her as my dog Jenna. She runs at Sam, barking furiously. I shout for her to stop but it's too late. She jumps on top of Sam and bites into her arm. I run over to Sam and pull Jenna off of her. She calms down immediately and starts licking my hand. I turn to apologize to Sam, but she was looking at me with horror and sadness in her eyes. "I couldn't stop her, she caught me by surprise." I try to defend myself, but Sam still has the same look on her face and she beats her wings twice and lifts off the ground she slowly rises up and away, still holding her arm. "No wait, comeback!" I shout after her, but she shakes her head and whispers something._

_ "Goodbye Freddie." I hear after straining my ears to pick up the sound carried on the wind. I try to call her back again, but by the time I heard her whisper, she was gone, flown off into the night, forever. I drop to my knees and Jenna walks in front of me opens her mouth and lunges for my throat._

I shake my head, disturbed by the memory of my dream. I first had this dream a week after Sam ended things; I have since had it every other night for the past month. I reach for my phone, resting peacefully on my nightstand, ready to wake up whenever I need it. I grab it and flip it open, causing it to flicker to life. I quickly type a text and send it to Sam, both praying, and dreading that she is awake.

Sam's POV:

I lie on my bed thinking. I hadn't slept at all tonight, I look over at the clock, and it tells me that it's 2 am. I look back to the ceiling of my dirty room spiders had made their homes in the corners of the ceiling. The one closest to me happened to catch a particularly large fly and was wrapping it in it's silk. I had watched these spiders enough to know that there was little hope left for this fly, soon the spider would inject it's poison into the fly and melt it's insides. Then it would drink what was left as its dinner. I have had plenty of time to watch these spiders do there daily routine. I have had very little else to occupy my time, sleep used to be one thing, but it seems Freddie took that luxury from me when I ended things between us. I had gotten so used to curling up next to him, that I forgot how to sleep without him. I need someone to sleep next to me. Not just anyone, him, I need him so badly, but after the things that happened between us I fear it may be too late. I feel like a fly, wrapped in love's silky strands of death. I turn my phone over and over in my hands, deciding whether or not to call him, he betrayed me, but I still need him and that is my dilemma. I'm about to make a decision when my phone buzzes to life, trying to tell me I have a message. I bring it too my eyes and see his name there with a little envelope beneath it. I open the text and see three words that makes my breath catch in my throat. Three words I never expected to see. A simple message that says 'I miss you.' I read it and reread it at least twenty times before it really sinks in, and I know what I have to do. I hit one on my speed dial and call him. He answers on the third ring and his voice is hopeful.

"Sam?" he asks.

"Yeah." I reply simply. I know I need to move the conversation along, but it's very hard. "Why did you send me this?" I ask. His end is silent for a few seconds.

"Because it's true." He says when his voice returns. I carefully choose my next words.

"Freddie, you hurt me, how can I trust you again?" I ask, feeling a knot form in my throat.

"Sam," he starts quietly, "When we ended it, neither of us listened to the other, we both said things to hurt the other. If we listen to both sides, we can, we will work this out." He finishes, clearly determined to fix things. I stayed silent thinking about it. "Sam?" he asks after a while of silence. "Are you there?"

"Meet me at our park bench in ten minutes." I say quietly and I'm about to hang up when he says more.

"Sam, I really do miss you." And then he hangs up. I do the same and put on some sneakers, a jacket, and then head downstairs and out the door.

Freddie's POV:

I walk down the nearly empty streets toward our bench when I see her sitting there. She is wearing shorts, a purple tank top, sneakers and a jacket. She looked like she is freezing in the cool night air. I walk over to her in pajama bottoms, a penny tee, slippers and a jacket. I take off my jacket when I reach her and place it in her exposed legs, I then sit down next to her and we turn to look at each other.

"How should we start this?" She asks after about a minute of silence. Her voice is dripping with annoyance from coming out in the cold.

"We probably should start by telling our sides of the story then working to find the truth." I say calmly.

"Okay, here's what I saw, you and Jenna were kissing in the hallway while you were dating me." She says icily.

"Sam, I told you already, she kissed me. She just walked up to me in the halls and kissed me, I wasn't expecting it, she caught me by surprise." I try to explain. She looks at me skeptically.

"Right, cause you're so damn irresistible." Sam says sarcastically.

"I didn't say that." I tell her exasperated.

"Well, what other explanation could there be?" Sam says anger replacing the sarcasm. "Maybe, hmm, I don't know, YOU kissed HER!" she exclaims raising her voice.

"Do you remember what you did to Jenna the day before?" I yell getting tired of her shit. She falls silent, surprised by my tone. "You poured your spaghetti down her shirt because she bumped into you at lunch." I say and she looks confused.

"So what?" she asks, confused by how this mattered.

"So, maybe she did it to get back at you. Is that at all possible, that she'd want revenge so she'd screw with your relationship." I almost yell at her while explaining this. She looks down then back up at me.

"So, you really didn't kiss her?" she asks quietly. I look at her in shock and lower my voice as well.

"Sam, you've known me since I was thirteen, does cheating on my girlfriend sound like something I would do?" I ask her. She looks down and I see a tear drop onto my jacket. I wrap an arm around her and pull her close. She grabs my shirt and sobs into it lightly. She pulls herself together enough to look up at me with tears forming rivers in her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers. I put a hand on her chin and bring my lips onto hers. We sit there holding and kissing each other. Soon she pulls away with chattering teeth. "I'm cold." She tells me then sniffles and wipes away the tears that had stopped flowing.

"Well, I have a warm bed and a mother who's out of town." I say not so subtly.

"Well," she says making her voice more seductive which is impressive for someone who'd just been crying, "I happen to be very sleepy and have a mother who wont notice I'm out. Want to go back to your place, get under the covers and sleep for a full ten hours?"

"That is the best thing I've heard all night." I say and pick her up bridal style and carry her all the way to my apartment. We got in my bed, curled up together and slept, and it was the best sleep I'd ever had.

**Thanks for reading, now if you could just review that'd be great. please, i'll be your best friend.**


End file.
